Summer of Jealousy
by llamarobin
Summary: What happens when the trio is at Rons house for the Summer and Charley is watching them, Will Ron get a twinge of Jealousy when Charley hangs out with Harry more than he?
1. the Arrival

Summer Jealousy

CRASH! Harry woke to the smash of an owl against his window, wait this was not his window, nor was it his owl, then he remembered that he was at none other than his best friend, Ron's, house. It seemed that Ron had awoken from the loud disturbance as well, looking up from his cot, Harry could just see the top of Ron's fiery red hair. Then they slowly got dressed and went down stairs to find both Ron's mum and dad fully packed standing before them, "OYE, WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" Ron had a look of pure puzzlement. "Ron dear, your father and I have to go on a trip for the Order." "Where, When?" said Ron. "Well, now son." said Mr. Weasley. "We cant tell you where, though." explained Mrs. Weasley. "whos gaunna watch Me, Harry, and Hermione?" asked Ron. Harry just remembered that his other best friend, Hermione Granger , was here also. "Don't worry, we asked Charley to come." said Mrs. Weasley. At that moment Ron's face lit up with excitement. "CHARLEY, YES!" Harry had only met Charley once, at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry had wanted to work with Dragons for Years now. "COOL!" said Harry slightly less ecstatic than Ron. Just then Hermione came down from Ginny's room, who had gone to some place in America called Lansing, "'Morning" said Hermione sleepily. "Hermione, GUESSW WHAT!" screamed Ron. "You've decided to try and break my eardrums?" said Hermione. "CHARLEY, YOU REMEMBER THE ONE AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, WELL HES COMING!" Screamed Ron. Apparently not listening to Hermiones last statement. "That's great, I bet we'll learn loads!" said Hermione matter-of-factly. "Hes coming this afternoon, dear." said Mrs. Weasley. "Great, well Molly dear we better get going." chimed Mr. Weasley. And like that they dis-apperated into thin air with nothing but a loud CRACK! The three friends settled down, Ron mostly, and decided for some breakfast. Ron, Having never cooked before burnt his toast. The eggs were in the frying pan, but fully shelled, then to top it all off Ron burnt himself on the Bacon Greece, which he then trough across the room. They then decided to have cereal. RON'S P.O.V. After the breakfast fiasco, they decided to go outside, while the tree swam, well two Hermione read by the shore, and crookshanks was busing himself with the gnomes of the Weasley garden. At about 1:30 he heard a loud CRACK, and knew at once Charley had come. 


	2. Growing Greener

Chapter 2. Growing Greener (Hermione's P.O.V)  
They raced back up to the house, through the blaze of the sun they could see little, but the sun could not compare with the stunning Red hair of Charley Weasley. "hi" she said politely. "Hey-a-Charley!" said Ron. "Hey Ron how's it goi- HARRY, How are you? Ron tells me that you want to work with dragons" said Charley. "yeah they're awesome" said Harry. "Smart Choice, Ron never did take to them though." Charley stated. Ron looked dumbstruck. He was staring daggers at Harry. She thought to herself. After Charley showed them all his dragon related artifacts like, an iced dragon scale, dragon teeth, he also had a dragon eye in a jar! It reminded Hermione of the crystal ball she had thrown down the trap door from the Divination room in third year.  
Ron's P.O.V  
After dinner he decided to take a walk by the pond. Harry was conversing on the proper way to wash a Chinese fire-crested with HIS brother. He sat down on a stump. "Damn him, haven't seen him in five years, goes and forgets me for Famous Harry Potter, Bet he wishes he could trade me in for Harry. Ron thought aloud. He didn't know how long he was sitting there bad mouthing Harry and Charley, but he looked up because of a sound behind him. It was Hermione. "Ron?" she asked. "yeah, its me" he replied. "Its nearly 11:30." she told him "what have you been doing all this time?" "oh, ahhh..erm….nothing?" he lied. Well, you better get back Harry and Char-" Ron cut her off. "Those bloody gits, well you tell them-" "I'm not telling them a thing" said Hermione raising her voice a little. "Fine" he said. And without a word they made their way back through the garden up the small hill and into the house. Hermione had made a few stabs at conversation, but Ron's answer was always a swift and sure grunt.   
The next morning Ron awoke to the noise of laughter, walking down stairs he saw Harry and Charley playing Chess. Hey that was HIS chess set. They had no right to- How dare they, but before he could say a word Charley looked up and said "Good morning Ron" morning" Ron mumbled. "Something wrong?" asked Harry "ahhh…no…just tired." he lied. With that he walked into the Kitchen and slammed his hand on the counter, immediately regretting that for all he had gained from that was a red, and sore hand. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Summer of Jealousy Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

* * *

Author note  
Please forgive me I hate authors notes but I have chapter 2(Growing Greener) posted twice I apologize.

* * *

About five minutes later Ron was greeted by a very drowsy Hermione. "What's up?" he asked. "oh nothing, just stayed up a little later than usual" she 

said. He got up poured some cereal and made tea for the both of them. (those were they only foods he could make and not burn) Hermione took the tea gratefully, and drank deeply. "Thanks" she mumbled. He was just about done with his tea when a tired, dirt ridden Crookshanks came wobbling in.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione bellowed. "what on Earth-What happened-were you out all night?" She was on her way to take him outdoors for a nice bath

when she beckoned Ron over. "Ron look" said Hermione giggling. Laying every which-way on the back lawn were hundreds of, wait were those-yes

they had to be, Garden gnomes! Ron was speechless. Hermione carried on taking Crookshanks to his well needed bath, but Ron stayed glued to the

spot for he saw something in the distance, it looked… dead. As it came closer it was distinguishable, that was Arrowl, the family owl. When it finally got

to the window Ron took out the familiar envelopes addressed to each of the children and on the back was none other than the Hogwarts Crest. He

ripped open his, and then called Hermione in, though he didn't call Harry. Ron was still very mad at him and had no intention of letting up soon. This was

their sixth year at hogwarts, and they had two new teachers, a new DADA teacher as usual Ron thought to himself, and what, a new History of Magic

Teacher, he noticed Hermione' Perplexed face as well, "hat do you think happened to Binns?" He asked. "I suspect he just wanted to…you know…

pass on." Said Hermione. Professor Binns had been up to this year their History of Magic class teacher, he was a ghost, and his classes were the most

boring of them all, the only person that managed not to fall asleep in them was Hermione, and Ron swore that he even saw her dose off once in the late

of June last year. Apparently the new teacher was not going to waste time in work they had to get five new books for the class! As Ron had a look of

pure disgust on his face, Hermione had a look of uncanny anticipation about her. Charley had just walked into the Kitchen and Ron sneered at him, he

must not of noticed it, for all he said was, "Oh Hogwarts letters here?" "Yes" said Hermione not wanting Ron to blow his top at the insolence to the

question. But it was too late Ron had exploded. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious bro!" It looked as though Ron had little fire pixies dancing around

in his eyes. "And another thing I hope you and Famous Harry Potter will have a very happy life together, because sure as hell don't want to be part of

it!" and with that Ron left the room steaming at the ears. "What was that all about" said Harry, and Charley at the same time. Hermione also decided that

this would be a good time to take her leave back to Crookshanks, who was still went outside. Hermione's P.O.VShe couldn't believe how thick headed

boys could be. Some how she wondered how they could get by with all that ego stuffing their heads. She decided to go finish up the rest of her

homework by the lake, maybe she could concentrate a little better there. At about 1:00 they all, including a very reluctant Ron, went by Flu powder to

Diagon Alley. They mostly went off separately except for the initial trip to Gringotts. Watching her two best friends going off in two directions she made

her way to Madame Puddifoots to meet Viktor Crumb.


	4. Snake in the Grass

Summer of Jealousy Chapter 4 Snake in the Grass

* * *

Author's noteI got my first review last night and I'm soo happy. I think I got all the bugs worked out so..yeah.

* * *

Ron's P.O.V  
Ron was walking down the street with a pocket full of money when he decided to duck into the Quidditch shop for a look at some new goggles, lest

year he couldn't see straight because of all the rain he hoped that it wouldn't be that way this year but wasn't very good at Divination so better safe than

sorry. He walked out with his purchases and decided to get his new books before he ran out of money. As he walked into Flourish and Blotts he heard

the drawling voice of his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. He tried to ignore him, but it was too late Malfoy spotted him, for Ron was many inches taller than

he was at the end of term. "Weasley, don't they have second-hand shop for your kind? He snarled. "Shut it Malfoy." "I'm not in the mood to deal with

you. Ron retaliated. And with that Ron hit Malfoy straight over the head with a very heavy, very old book on goblin wars. As he walked out of Flourish

and Blotts he saw in a small window of a small shop, but it looked more like a cottage one would expect to find in a fairy Tale, two people one was

Hermione, and one Bulgarian Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. Ron could burst in there and start screaming his head off, but he didn't have to Hermione

had caught his eye. A look of guilt came across he face as she hurried out of the tea shop. Ron was disgusted. How could she? With him! He wanted to

take his wand and not use magic, but shove it in Krums eyes! But that might result in Azkaban. She came over to him and started to explain. "Ron he

was just coming to-" "Save it Hermione, I don't care what you do with that creep as long as you keep it away from me." He said. "you don't?" she

asked. "OFCOURSE I DO, HES A BIG ARSE AND IF YOU ASK ME HES NOT THAT GOOD OF A QUIDDITCH PLAYER EITHER" he

shouted. "WELL, I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU" Hermione also shouted. Then they both stormed off. Ron sat alone on a stool inside the

leaky Cauldron, drinking Butter Beer. Not noticing the time for the second night in a row he sat there looking deep into the fire. He thought he saw a face

but no I couldn't be, but then he remembered the Sirius in the fire last year, but this man, though very familiar, was not Sirius, it was, yes, his uncle Billius!

After telling his uncle about all of the events that had happened over the last three days his uncle was no help he kept going off into short drowses, at

about 1:30 am Ron decided it was best to borrow some flu powder and go back home


	5. The Fight

Summer of Jealousy Chapter 5 The Fight 

Ron woke up the next morning still mad at what had happened the previous day. What did he do wrong. All he said was that she shouldn't go out with

that stupid Viktor Krum. He couldn't be a good person. All stars are bad, bad, bad. He went down stairs to find Harry and Charley already up and

Charley was showing something to Harry, but Ron didn't pay much attention to it, his mind was glued to Viktor, how could she. About a ½ and hour late

Hermione came downstairs, apparently not talking to him, because she clearly said "good Morning" to both Harry and Charley. But not Ron. It didn't

bother him, that much. Now that he wasn't on speaking terms with anybody in the house, he spent most of the day outside. He was starting to like

Crookshanks, now that he know the truth about Scabbers, or should he say Peter Pettigrew. He had already finished his homework. He just started

wondering why she was mad at him, he imagined that it had something to do with the whole Krum incident but still, why? He decided to go out to

Diagon alley today and visit Fred and George in their new shop. "anything new, guys" he asked. "Sorry little brother, love to talk but" said Fred "We've

got a lot of orders to fill" finished George" "help yourself to some stuff, on your way out." they said. "fine, bye" said Ron moodily. Hermione's P.O.V

Why do they always have to fight? Hermione thought. Every day. Grow up and get over it. She hadn't seen Crookshanks in over an hour, but that didn't

bother her he had been gone for much longer before, but It was still nice to have him around. She decided to start re-reading her new textbooks. Soon

she was board, there was only so many times you can read Hogwarts, A History. Harry's P.O.V

"Wonder where Rons gone off to" said Harry. "I dunno, he's probly swimming, ya know Ron" said Charley. He was now learning about the Swedish

Short-Snout, the kind he had fought in fourth year, in the tri-wizard tournament. Ron was mad at him then as well. But they were still friends, right? Harry

got a howler from Ron A couple of days ago: "I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER, WHY DON'T YOU STEAL MORE OF MY FAMILY, I

HAVENT SEEM MY BROTHER FOR FIVE YEARS AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS TAKE HIM FROM ME!" then the red letter burst into flames. Harry felt horrible, but had too much pride to apologize. For the rest of the day he helped Charlie sort out files he had on different dragons,

diets, hunting, activity. Charley had even offered to have Harry during the holidays! Harry decided to take a break from Charley and go to Diagon alley.

Once there he went to Weasley Wizard's Wheezes, the shop Fred and George has set up with Harry's Tri-Wizard winnings, two years ago. He walked

in and immediately wished he hadn't, there was a swarm of people and for such a small shop there seemed to be thousands if not millions of people, then

Harry remembered it was magic. He left and went to a bench outside Honeydukes and saw Ron on the same exact bench. Obviously Ron hadn't seen

him, for he was still sitting watching a pigeon on the sidewalk. "Ron?" asked Harry. "what? Oh it's you, get board with my brother, did you ?" Ron said

rudely. Then without warning Ron dumped a large packet of Weasley's Finest Pigment Powder. and his skin started to turn a shade of pink followed by

orange and the stood on his least favourite colour of all, gray. "GIT!" Ron hollered as he stalked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Happiness, Harmony, and Heartbreak 

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.  
Hermione sat at the bottom of the four poster bed that she used during the Summer Holidays when she visited the Weasleys. She was

contemplating whether or not to write to Vicktor. She had been doing an awful lot of thinking over the past few days, while not speaking

to either one of her best friends, that seemed to be what she did most of the time. She thought of Harry and Ron, then Vicktor. How

could she tell him, after all he did for her. "umm…Vicktor, thanks for these Roses, and the necklace, oh and the watch it's just I don't

like you." Hermione had never really liked Vicktor, but Ron seemed sooo angry when he saw her with him. She decided against the

letter, "a few more days couldn't matter." "or, weeks" she thought to herself. She shook her head abruptly from it's drowsy state, to see

a gray figure walking outside on the lawn. She squinted her eyes to find out the identity of the person, but it was no use, "Weasley

Wizards Wheezes" she thought aloud. HARRY'S P.O.V.  
"OI, HARRY!" Harry recognized the voice of Charley, and came in from the lawn, I've got to go, I've just received an urgent OWL

from the Department of Magical Creatures, apparently something called a Snorkack got loose and is roaming the countryside. Don't

know what they were thinking calling me, I don't know what the bloody hell a Snorkack is" he said in a hurried voice. "The Quibbler"

Harry said almost smiling. "what?" asked Charley, "Harry, I have no time for nonsense." "I trust that you all are old enough to keep

watch on yourselves." "Remember" he said as he strolled into the fireplace, "don't let in any dark wizards while I'm away!" with that

Charley shouted a little more forcefully than was needed, "THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL CREATURES!" Harry sat in the

empty kitchen thinking that it was time enough to get back his best friend. RON'S P.O.V.

Ron got out of the pond to find an eager faced Harry running up to him. "What the hell are you so bloody happy about?" Ron asked

hotly. "Listen Ron, about the past couple of days I want to apologize." Harry said with the grin still on his face. "well you can shove it-

Besides spending that much time with you brother has made me realize I don't want to study dragons anymore." they both laughed. It

felt nice to laugh again with his best friend.


End file.
